Faster Than Higher
Faster Than Higher is a fan episode by Emilioalzamora20. Roles Starring * Lime * Dandy Featuring * Dazzle * Chroma * Tactical * Croppy Appearances * Trippy * Robo Star * Superspeed * Howdy * Cream and Queen * Cuddles * Giggles * Toothy * Pop and Cub * Disco Bear Plot At Lime's house, Lime is reading a book calmly. Dandy comes, calling Lime and giving some chocolate cake while being happy, but Lime gets angry and does not want to eat the cake because they might have homework. Dandy is curious because Lime knew. Lime talks the same thing repeatedly, but Dandy isn't in a hurry at all. Lime stands behind him and asks why, as Lime stands closer to Dandy's head, hands crossed on the front and with a face like an unhappy snob. Lime thinks that Dandy really regrets, so Lime talks to make Dandy think. He asks Dandy, but then, Lime can only a plain face as he looks at Dandy eating chocolate cake, and Dandy does not know what to say. Dandy will think slowly at night, but Lime is not allowed to shout. Lime advises him while following him, and Dandy shows an angry expression. Lime gets out two drugs, which is a "Quick" drug and a "Slow" drug, with the "Quick" one making the sense, body, and motion faster, while the "Slow" one functions the opposite. Lime tells Dandy to take the "Quick" medicine, but Dandy gets out of Lime's room. Lime follows him, but he has fled, as apparently Dandy does not like drugs. He then stops and tells Dandy to take Lime's medication once again. Lime then throws one into his mouth, and drinks. Not long after, Lime shivers, meaning he will act quickly, then Lime calls Dandy "Davy" due to speaking quickly. Dandy asks why he's called that. Lime answers that if he wants to be called Dandy, Lime wants Dandy's homework done. Lime pushes Dandy into the room quickly. Lime's homework is already completed, while Dandy has just begun. Lime quickly sits while his leg shakes. After 1 minute, Lime's face shows an angry expression and his talk is not clear as if it sounds like "khuwaaaa". Dandy gets noisy, and leaves the room Dandy is in and bring the homework books, then Lime thinks that Dandy is trying to flee and forbids him. Dandy asks about what Dandy does not understand, which Lime gives a quick answer to, then Dandy quickly runs out of the house, but Dandy is stopped because he cannot rush. Dandy has to relax, and gets out of the house. Lime then wonders if he had gone home yet. Later, Dandy just happens to recently arrived, then Lime gets angry and annoyed, and brings him to Dazzle's house. Once arrived at Dazzle's house, Lime quickly rings the bell, and then Lime goes into the house quickly. Dazzle is shocked because Lime is running very fast. Lime and Dandy come into Dazzle's room, Lime can not wait for Dazzle. Lime says quickly that he thinks that Dazzle is slow. Lime makes Dandy greet and talk rapidly to Dazzle. Dazzle makes some tea, then Lime asks for some and says thanks. After another quick move, he bribes Dandy with the tea. Dazzle has a strange feeling, as there's a sweet potato, and Lime must fart before eating sweet potatoes. Once that happens, Lime says "excuse me" to Dandy, but Lime's fart affects Dazzle, thus killing him. Lime and Dandy run out of Dazzle's house, but Dandy has unfinished business, and Lime stops. Dandy then gets hit by Lime. Lime talks fast about what Dandy has to do while making fast movements. Lime continues bringing Dandy while sprinting, but Lime is holding Dandy by feet only, so Dandy is scared and tells him to stop, as well as telling Lime to take the "Slow" medicine. So, like before (Lime's body shivers), but Lime doesn't seem to turn normal. Lime asks Dandy to take the "Quick" medicine. Dandy nods, then Lime gets out several tools in a rush. Lime finds some "Quick" medicine, and unknowingly swallows three pills of it. After that, Lime needs some medication, then Dandy shows yet another "Quick" medicine. Lime's face now looks crazy and he's saying something like "Aaahh! Aaahh!". Dandy finally finds the cure: "Slow". Lime must take the "Slow" drugs quickly. Dandy gives him, but Lime does not take the "Slow" drugs and ends up running over another medicine bottle. Dandy must try again, as Lime should be given the "Slow" medicine, but again, he does not take it. Dandy shows an annoyed face, while Lime is still running and can not stop. Dandy pursues Lime, with Lime colliding into approximately 10 people - Pop, Cub, Superspeed, Trippy, Robo Star, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy and Disco Bear, and they die (except for Pop) because of the crash. Dandy is not strong enough to run again, so Dandy also has to take the "Quick" medicine. Dandy takes the drugs "Quick" and "Slow", but Dandy is rather stupid. Dandy later finally decided on the drug, then takes about 3 pills, but Dandy took the "Slow" medicine. Realizing that he's wrong, Dandy must quickly take the "Quick" drugs, but it was too late, as Dandy already feels very slow, and laughs very slowly. After 1 minute, Dandy thinks that the drug's effects will be lost, and so Dandy walks very slowly to go home. Dandy then takes the drugs "Quick" and "Slow", causing him to end up unconscious. Dandy is still yet to see the running Lime. Lime is going to Pop & Cub's house, where Pop is writing on an envelope. He surprises Pop, but Pop thinks that it's only a wind, while Lime does a running jump to step on Pop's head, as Lime must go to the other side of the door, but he's finally caught, with one of Lime's legs still moving, then Lime says "Davy, Davy, Davy" in a rapid speech. Lime asks if Pop has seen Dandy. Pop says no, then Lime runs and jumps on Pop's head. After that, Lime jumps to the window, breaking it, while Pop died from getting stomped on by Lime. Lime feels tired, body aching, and he wants to take the "Slow" medicine. Meanwhile, Dandy is running and talking very slowly, when suddenly Chroma shows up. Chroma is curious at Dandy, he asks what Dandy is doing. Dandy answers that he's racing with snails, causing Chroma tto get surprised, then he abandons Dandy and continues on his way. The "contest" winner is apparently the racing snail. Dandy lost but is even happier for it. Lime is still running, and meets Chroma. Lime wants to tell Chroma something that he has to know, but Chroma is scared. Chroma asks about what happened to Lime. Lime wants to tell about Dandy, then he asks once again, but he leaps and causes Chroma to fall. Chroma sees Dandy, pointing at him, while Lime feels impatient and continues jumping. Because Lime feels annoyed, Lime hits Chroma, killing him, then reverses his direction, because he does not want to ask again. Dandy has arrived at Lime's house, but Dandy cannot open the door, as he has to wait for someone to open the door for him. That night, Tactical and Croppy are home, the two being curious at Dandy, then Tactical wonders for a while before they prepare some food. Croppy sees that there are 2 drugs, Croppy thinks that they're filled with pills, and Croppy, as well as Tactical, want to try them out. Dandy calls Croppy with a slow speech. Croppy hears Dandy, but Dandy speaks very slowly, so Croppy and Tactical feel irritated and immediately take the medicine. After taking the medicine, Tactical and Croppy shiver, and it seems that Tactical and Croppy begin to run fast, and the two run around the room. Lime finally comes into the house after the medicine effect wore off, revealing that Lime has been traveling about 100 miles. Lime enters Dandy's room, while Dandy has also recovered, then the two meet up and sit down, while Tactical and Croppy run into the room Dandy is in, then Tactical kicks the "Quick" drugs, unscrewing the bottle itself. Lime and Dandy happen to open their mouths, and they end up taking the medicine, then Lime and Dandy run quickly around room to another until finally everyone is dead from hitting the wall. Deaths * Lime, Dandy, Croppy and Tactical crashed into the wall. * Trippy, Robo Star, Superspeed, Howdy, Cream, Queen, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Disco Bear, Cub, Chroma, and Dazzle are killed by Lime. * Pop dies from getting stomped on by Lime. Trivia * Lime killed a lot in this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Emilioalzamora20's Episodes Category:Season 65 Episode Category:Episodes with no survivors